Last Christmas
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Puzzleshipping. When Yami hears the song "Last Christmas", he remembers a Christmas from before. He remembers the girl that he once fell for- Tea. But not anymore. I don't own the song, or Yugioh.


**Hey all of you wonderous people who clicked on this fan fic! I hope you're all having a great day so far!**

**_Music_**

**_Thinking_, thought so-and-so.**

* * *

><p>Yami walked along the sidewalk. It was Christmas Eve, and he was heading over to the park. He was going to be meeting his lover there. He had gotten some flowers, even though there was <em>another<em> gift he was going to give.

As he walked by the stores, he noticed that one place had the radio on. And it was such a Christmas-y song, too. It was "Last Christmas (I Gave You My Heart)" by Savage Garden. Yami always loved the song, since it actually _meant_ something to him.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

Yami hummed along with the refrain. As he hummed, he thought of a Christmas two years ago, when he was seventeen. A girl with short, brown hair and pretty brown eyes flashed through his mind. Téa.

The Christmas two years ago, he had told Téa that he loved her- like all teenagers tell the ones that they're dating. He really thought that he _did_ love her though, and she seemed happy with him. It all ended bitterly, though, as Téa found out that she didn't really _love_ Yami, and once her family showed her another man, one with a lot of money, she seemed to "love" him instead.

_Once bitter and twice shy. I kept my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me, baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me._

Yami looked into the window of the store. To his surprise, _Téa_ was there, with her _boyfriend_ Gregory. Yeah, she must've really "loved" him, since she was still with him. Téa's eyes seemed to spot Yami at the window, but they only stayed on him for a second before she started laughing at whatever Gregory had just said.

"She doesn't remember me," Yami chuckled. "Well, I guess that's a relief. I don't think I'd _want_ her to remember me. She can stay away from me for the rest of my life, for all I care."

_Happy Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it. With a letter saying "I Love You", I meant it! Now I know what a fool I've been... But if you kiss me now, I know you'll fool me again._

"Ha ha," Yami laughed. "That's the only difference. I'll _never_ think that I love _her_ again. I have... someone else." Yami thought back to that Christmas. He _had_ sent her a letter, and the front _had_ said "I Love You". The thought of ever falling for Téa again made Yami laugh.

He continued walking, but the words of the song still rung in his ears.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

Yami tried to remember every detail of it. It wasn't a happy time then, but now it was a time that he laughed about.

"Téa," he remembered telling her. "I love you so much, sweetheart. Here," Yami even remembered the necklace that he had gotten her. "This is for you..." It had two silver hearts. They twined together, and on the side "Forever Together" was carved.

The memory made Yami want to choke up blood. But it was still a memory. And he wanted to remember everything that had happened that year.

_Based on a lover with a fire in his heart. Undercover, when you tore me apart. Ooooh, now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again._

Yami thought of how all of his friends - Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Téa, Serenity, Kaiba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura- had all showed up to the Christmas party. They had all had such a good time. Everyone was having fun unwrapping their presents, hanging out, talking and then having a "Christmas Dinner".

At that diner, they were supposed t give any big news that they wanted to. The first one was Yugi. Poor, poor Yugi. Téa had been so mean to him after it. Yugi had told his friends that he was gay. And Téa... she laughed. That memory hurt Yami so much. Bakura and Ryou were also brave, and admitted the same thing. This time, Téa didn't laugh. She just made a disgusted face.

And then it was Téa's turn to speak. Yami could remember every word that she had said. "Yami. I-I... we're over. I've found... someone else." Everyone had gasped. And Yami remembered what he had done. He stared- just stared- at her. His mouth had been open. That had hurt him _so_ much.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

"Yami!" The voice of his good friend, Yugi, cut through his memories. Yami realized he had made it to the park already.

"Yami, I was worried you weren't going to show up," Yugi giggled. He hugged Yami as Yami smiled.

"I'll always be here, Yugi," Yami replied. Today was the day that he was going to let go of his past. He was going to drop any regrets. Today... was the day that his life would change. And the person who would be the one to change it was Yugi.

"Yugi, I-I..." Yami stammered as he reached into his pocket. He felt around for a little box. He could picture the box in his mind- small, red in color. He could feel the soft felt, and the box shape.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone..._

"Yugi, will you marry me?" Yami asked, pulling out the box and opening it to reveal a shiny, diamond ring. The golden ring was tinted with silver, and the diamond glittered in the streetlights.

Yugi stared at him, wide eyed, for a moment. His answer scared Yami. But then, all Yami's tensions were over in one word. "Yes."

_Special..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please leave your comments! And have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or have a Joyous Kwanzaa! Yep. XD<strong>


End file.
